


Not Tonight, Dear

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for blindfold_spn in 2009 for the prompt "Dub-con, established relationship: Jensen's tired and doesn't want sex but Jared ignores him and does it anyway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> This was was really hard for me to write and took a long time. Because even though I know no one is perfect, I hate to think of Jared as a thoughtless selfish jerk. I'm sure he's a tool sometimes, just because of the no one's perfect thing, but still.

Jensen crawled into bed with a groan of relief. Fighting Jared, even if it was choreographed fighting, was exhausting, and dealing with Dean’s emotions on top of it was straining him to the breaking point. Thank god it was almost the end of the season. He sank into the mattress and was almost asleep when Jared crawled on top of him.

"Hey." Jared's hands skimmed up Jensen's sides then back down, a not-quite-soothing stroke that Jensen was just too tired to react to. "You’re wearing pajamas."

The words took a few seconds too long to sink in, and when they did, Jensen snorted into the pillow. "No shit," he mumbled. "Sleeping."

Jared's fingers pulled at the waistband of the pajama pants and slipped under. "Jeeeeeeen."

" _Sleeping_ ," Jensen managed again, more firmly this time. He tried to slide his hips away but couldn't work up enough energy for the minute movement. God, he was so _tired_.

"Want you, baby. God, you're so fucking gorgeous when Dean is furious, your eyes just come alive." Jared's fingers curled into the fabric and tugged the pants down and off. "I need you, Jen, need to feel you tight and hot around me."

A rush of anger, muffled by exhaustion, gave him the impetus to move. He slid sideways, away from Jared, and propped himself up on his elbows as he turned his head to glare at Jared. "No, Jared. God. Are you blind, or just an asshole? So fucking tired I can't even move, you dick, I'm not having sex with you tonight. Go to sleep or go away."

Jared reached out and grabbed Jensen's hips. A sharp tug had Jensen tucked right back into Jared's body again. "I'll do all the work, baby, just let me fuck you. Always want you so much."

"I said no!" Jensen reached back to slap at Jared's hand, and Jared grabbed it, forced it up above his head and pinned it to the mattress. Stretching himself fully over Jensen, Jared tugged his other hand up to join the imprisoned one, curled long fingers around both wrists. Jensen writhed, tried to get out from under Jared, failed. Jared was just too strong and he was too tired. "Fuck you!"

"Fuck _you_ ," Jared murmured in his ear. Jensen heard the click as Jared popped open the lube one-handed and a moment later, Jared's legs forced his wide open. The lube was cold on Jared's fingers as they pushed inside, and Jensen's breath caught. It felt good - of course it did - but Jensen had said no. He squirmed uncomfortably, torn between pissed off and turned on under the weight of exhaustion.

They were both silent as Jared worked him open, adding a third finger to the initial two and slowly, thoroughly stretching. It went on so long that Jensen lost track of time and fell into a sort of half-doze. He wasn't getting hard tonight, and Jared's fingers were gentle, the touch oddly soothing and relaxing the longer it continued. Jensen's eyes flew wide as he was jolted awake by the sudden firm shove of Jared's dick into his body. He realized his hips had been hitched up to give Jared a better angle and his wrists were free. He folded his arms around his pillow and just let Jared use him, relaxing into the tug and thrust, too exhausted to even help.

Jared started moving faster, harder, grunting with each push in, muttering obscenities under his breath that just washed over Jensen in a white buzz. "C'mon, Jay," he murmured, "c'mon, let go." _Fucking come already, you asshole, so I can go back to sleep._ With a final brutal shove, Jared did, spilling into Jensen in pulse after pulse of wet warmth. Jensen sighed in a mix of relief and exasperation. "You couldn't even use a fucking condom? Jesus Christ."

"Wanted to fill you up," Jared whispered, pulling out and maneuvering Jensen back down flat on his stomach. Jensen just groaned. He simply couldn't care anymore, not tonight. He gave in to his exhaustion, falling into sleep with the feel of Jared's lips ghosting over his back and Jared's fingers soothing the swollen ache of his hole.


End file.
